Persons undergoing medical treatment, physical therapy, chiropractic treatment, or massage therapy often lie in a prone or face down position upon a padded table or bench, such table having a head end which is equipped with a facial cradle. During a subject's prone positioned use of such table and facial cradle combination, the subject typically places his or her face directly against upper cushioned surfaces of the facial cradle, the subject viewing therethrough downwardly. Such patients or subjects who lie prone upon such tables often experience anxiety and stress resulting from performance of medical examinations, physical therapy, or chiropractic procedures and manipulations. During prone body positioning, such procedures are typically performed outside of the view of the patient or subject, resulting in stress and anxiety. Conventionally designed and configured table mounted facial cradles tend to aggravate or exacerbate such anxiety and stress by enclosing the subject's face and by acting as blinders which restrict the subject's view to the floor and block peripheral vision.
The instant inventive facial cradle solves or ameliorates the above drawbacks and deficiencies of conventionally configured facial cradles by incorporating specially configured structures which mechanically exert upward contact and pressure against a subject user's facial glabellar point.